emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
1986
Events drives off a hill whilst trying to avoid a flock of sheep]] *7th January - Alan Turner collapses from shock when a bird scarer causes Home Farm to shake violently, also resulting in the house suffering from structural damage. *9th January - Derek Warner and Keith Johnson take a drunken Harry Mowlam to a remote country lane and rough him up, telling him to keep quiet about the robbery they were involved in. *16th January - Jackie Merrick attempts to reconcile with Sita Sharma, but an argument ensues, resulting in the pair getting violent towards each other. Sita then dumps Jackie. (Final appearance of Sita) *23rd January - Harry Mowlam steals the Sugden's sheep. Matt Skilbeck chases after him, and Harry crashes into a wall. A fight ensues in which Matt pushes Harry and he falls down the riverbank, hitting his head on a rock. *28th January - Harry Mowlam dies from injuries sustained in a beating delivered by an unknown assailant, before drowning after being left face down in the water. (Final appearance of Harry Mowlam). Matt Skilbeck is arrested on suspicion of murder. Andy Hopwood is born to Billy and Trisha Hopwood. *30th January - Matt Skilbeck is charged for the murder of Harry Mowlam. *6th February - Derek Warner is arrested on suspicion on murder and armed robbery. *28th February - Mary King dies. *13th March - The Woolpack cellar floods when a pipe bursts. *20th March - A wine rack in the Woolpack cellar falls over, smashing the bottles everywhere. *25th March - Joe Sugden returns to the village. (First appearance of the character since 1985). Harry Mowlam's funeral takes place. *3rd April - Keith Johnson is arrested when he and Derek Warner are caught digging up stolen money from the security van heist in October 1985. Derek gets away and holds Donald Hinton hostage in the vicarage. When Derek and Donald come out of the vicarage, Derek is arrested. Derek also confesses to killing Harry Mowlam three months ago. (Final appearance of the character). Matt is exonerated. *10th April - Jack Sugden rushes his wife Pat to hospital when she starts getting contractions, but is told she has had a false labour. *22nd April - Pat Sugden goes into labour and gives birth to a baby boy in Emmerdale Farm, which she names Robert (First appearance of the character) *22nd May - Robert Sugden's christening takes place. *24th June - First appearance of Phil Pearce. *4th July - Maisie Wylde is born to Mark and Natasha Wylde. *12th August - Janie Harker returns to the village. (First appearance of the character since 1974) *19th August - Archie Brooks returns to the village. (First appearance of the character since 1985) *26th August - Pat Sugden dies when her car drives off a hill to avoid a flock of sheep. (Final appearance of the character) *28th August - Karen Moore leaves the village. (Final appearance of the character) *2nd September - Pat Sugden's funeral takes place. Tom Merrick returns for it. (First appearance of the character since 1985) Katie Addyman is born to Brian and Caroline Addyman. *4th September - Jack Sugden sets fire to his late wife Pat's clothes. *9th September - Jack Sugden experiences flashbacks from Pat's crash. Tom Merrick and Janie Harker leave the village. (Last appearance of Tom Merrick until 1988 and final appearance of Janie Harker) *30th September - First appearance of Eric Pollard. *4th November - Lesley Pearce reveals her husband's affair with Sandie Merrick to the Woolpack customers. *11th December - A youth stalks Dolly Skilbeck. *18th December - The youth stalking Dolly Skilbeck turns out to be her son Graham Lodsworth. Real life events *27th April - Jenna-Louise Coleman (Jasmine Thomas) born. *6th August - Michael Parr (Ross Barton) born. *28th August - Richard Handford's last episode as producer airs. *2nd September - Michael Russell's first episode as producer airs. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links *1986 at Wikipedia Category:1986